western_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood the Boy
is the sixth episode of the second season of Yellowstone. It first aired on July 31, 2019. Plot summary Jamie makes a drastic move in order to protect his family and reverse a previous mistake. Jimmy takes a shot at rodeo competition. Walker continues to get fed up with the Duttons and Rip and tries to leave the ranch. Kayce and John spend some quality time with Tate and take him hunting. (Paramount Network) Trivia *The first time that Kelly Reilly (Beth Dutton) did not make an appearance. Quotes - Cast Opening credits Starring *Kevin Costner (as John Dutton) *Luke Grimes (as Kayce Dutton) *''Kelly Reilly (as Beth Dutton) - credit only'' *Wes Bentley (as Jamie Dutton) *Cole Hauser (as Rip Wheeler) *Kelsey Asbille (as Monica Dutton) *Brecken Merrill (as Tate Dutton) *Jefferson White (as Jimmy Hurdstram) With *Danny Huston (as Dan Jenkins) And *Gil Birmingham (as Thomas Rainwater) Closing credits Guest Starring *Neal McDonough as Malcolm Beck *Josh Lucas as Young John Dutton *Martin Sensmeier as Martin *Ryan Bingham as Walker *Katherine Cunningham as Christina *Terry Serpico as Teal Beck *Hugh Dillon as Sheriff Haskell *Michaela Conlin as Sarah Nguyen *Wolé Parks as Torry Co-Starring *Forrie J. Smith as Lloyd *Ian Bohen as Ryan *Denim Richards as Colby *Jake Ream as Jake *''Michael Todd Behrens as Doug - credit only'' *Rhys Alterman as Young Kayce *Mo Brings Plenty as Mo *Dalton Baker as Young Jamie *Candice Costello as Angela Martin *Cindy Perez as Receptionist *Randall Malin as Show Manager *Jenessa Sheffield as Cowgirl *Lane Manwill as Radio Announcer *Arek Boulding Strohmenger as Arek Boulding *Kip Denton as Young Lee *Rebecca Cade as News Reporter Crew (and other credits) Opening credits *Casting by: John Papsidera, CSA *Music by: Brian Tyler *Edited by: Evan Ahlgren, Chad Galster, Gary D. Roach, A.C.E. *Production Designer: Cary White *Director of Photography: Christina Voros *Created by: Taylor Sheridan & John Linson *Written by: Brett Conrad and Taylor Sheridan *Directed by: John Dahl Closing credits *Executive Producers: John Linson, Art Linson *Executive Producer: Taylor Sheridan *Executive Producer: Kevin Costner *Executive Producers: David C. Glasser, Bob Yari *Co-Executive Producer: Michael Friedman *Co-Executive Producers: John Coveny, Brett Conrad *Consulting Producer: Ian McCulloch *Producer: Barry Berg *Associate Producer: Brian Sherwin *Unit Production Manager: Paul Moen *First Assistant Director: Jason Altieri *Second Assistant Director: Kether Abeles *Music Supervisor: Andrea von Foerster *Visual Effects Supervisor: Greg Liegey Jr. *Local Casting by: Jeff Johnson *Costume Designer: Johnetta Boone *Key Costumer: Gina Aller *Costume Supervisor: Paul Simmons *Supervising Art Director: Yvonne Boudreaux *Assistant Art Director: Shamim Seifzadeh *Set Decorator: Carla Curry *Property Master: Ian Roylance *Department Head Make-Up: Greg Moon *Department Head Hair Stylist: Tim Muir *Second Second Assistant Director: Keith Marlin *Script Supervisor: Rebecca Poulos *Sound Mixer: Tom Curley *Boom Operator: Knox White *Stunt Coordinator: Jason Rodriguez *"A" Camera Operator: Steven Finestone *Supervising Location Manager: Charlie Skinner *Location Manager UT: Dustin Daniels *Location Manager MT: Mitchell Jarrett *Key Assistant Location Managers: Zach Heine, Mark Weatherford *Production Supervisor: Gus Gustafson *Production Coordinator: Sue Smith *Travel Coordinator: Morgan Asdel *Production Controller: Dina Hernandez *Assistant to Mr. Sheridan: Grace Morton *Executive Assistants to the Linsons: Brian Bennett, Marlis Yurcisin *Assistant to Mr. Costner: Glenn Kleczkowski *Production Counsel: Sheppard, Mullin, Richter, Hampton LLP *Manager of Marketing & Production: Perri Eppie *Gaffer: Corrin Hodgson *Best Boy Electric: Tim Reynolds *Key Grip: Craig Sullivan *Best Boy Grip: Alex Stein *Location Coordinator: Mandy Roberson *Construction Coordinator: Sammy Hammett *Transportation Coordinator: Britani Alexander *Dailies: Radar Mobile Studios *Dailies Technicians: Daren Smith, Jeremy Neish *DIT: Lisa Konecny *Post Production Supervisor: Rajeev Malhotra *Post Production Assistant: Dan Halprin *Supervising Sound Editor: Jason King *Re-Recording Mixers: Yuri Reese, David Esparza *Additional Music: Breton Vivian *Supervising Music Editor: Joe Lisanti *Music Editor: Kyle Clausen *ADR Casting by: Fabiana Arrastia *Assistant Editors: Johnnie Martinez, David Reale, Brooke Rupe *Visual Effects: Mammal Studios *VFX Editor: Scott Anderson *Main Titles Design: Elastic *Executives in Charge for Paramount Network: Ted Gold, Lauren Ruggiero *Rights and Clearances by: Entertainment Clearances, Inc., Cassandra Barbour, Laura Sevier *Getty Images iStock by Getty Images Shutterstock *Product Placement by: Stone Management, Inc. *Product Placement Coordinators: Cat Stone and Adam Stone, Megan Soliah *Production Financing Provided by: East West Bank *Promotional Consideration Provided by: Ram Trucks, Coors Banquet *Courtesy of: Sony Music Entertainment *Filmed/Taped in Utah Film Studios, Park City, Utah Images Yellowstone - Blood the Boy - Promo Still 1.jpg Yellowstone - Blood the Boy - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - Blood the Boy - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - Blood the Boy - Promo Still 4.jpg Yellowstone - Blood the Boy - Promo Still 5.jpg Yellowstone - Blood the Boy - Promo Still 6.jpg Videos John Dutton Confronts Dan Jenkins Yellowstone Paramount Network John Confronts Jamie Yellowstone Paramount Network ‘Blood the Boy’ Behind the Story Yellowstone Paramount Network Episode guide External links * on IMDb * on the Paramount Network website Category:Episodes Category:Yellowstone episodes Category:Yellowstone season 2 episodes